


Midnight Acoustics

by Stac3y_97



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stac3y_97/pseuds/Stac3y_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus finds out Alec has a secret night life he tries to find out what it is. So one night he decides to follow him to see where he goes, the more he follows him the more shocked he becomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Acoustics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nibbles131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibbles131/gifts).



> Hearts Collide by Måns Zelmerlöw is the song he sings in this fic. I chose that song because I had started writing this fic a while back but lost inspiration until I heard this song.

Leaning against the wall around the corner from Alec's room I debated with myself as to whether or not I should follow him. I have tried confronting him with where he keeps disappearing to at night but he won't say he just gets defensive and shuts off. So what was left for me to do?

Getting bored of waiting for him to sneak out I waved my hand around flicking a blue flame on and off. I know he will be pissed at me for following him but I need to know what he is doing, if I let my mind carry on with theories I'm going to go insane. I was still debating it when I heard his door open. But that was when I saw that he wasn’t leaving through the door he was checking to see if anyone was around once he was satisfied that no one was there he shut and locked the door. I cast a spell that I had used once before when Jace got me to steal his stele, I watched as Alec threw on a mundane hoody; shock one. Then he pushed up the sleeves as he swung open the doors leading out to his balcony, that’s when I noticed his runes were gone he had casted a glamour over them; shock two. Then he jumped. 

A couple blocks away I lost track of time, keeping my distance far but close enough for me to see where he was going, my curiosity just grew. First his runes were glamoured, then he wears mundane clothes and now everyone can see him. He came to a stop at the road, my mind distracted by theories I walked straight into a mundane who proceeded to curse at me drawing Alec’s attention I quickly dropped crouching on the floor trying not to touch it for it was filthy. But when I got back up I had lost sight of him, pushing my way through the crowd trying to figure out where he had gone, with no luck.

“Magnus.” Called a voice from the alleyway next to me, I turn to see Izzy leaning against the wall checking out her nails. “What are you doing here Isabelle?” A smile appeared on her face as she pushed off the wall linking her arm in mine “The same as you Bane. Want me to take you too him?”   
“You know where he’s going?” My question caused Izzy to laugh “Of course I do. Come on.” Izzy starts to walk down the street pulling me along behind. 

We came to a stop in front of a place called Java Jones. “Izzy what are we doing here?” She positioned me so I was in front of the window then pointed to a man near the stage talking to a girl holding a mic and a book. “Alec?” Izzy shot me a huge smile as she held the door open for me, she entered after me. We took a table at the back so that he wouldn’t see us. “What is he doing?” Izzy waved over a waiter “He comes here every other night when we aren’t fighting some sort of demon.” She whispers something in the waiter’s ear making him blush as he scurries off. She shrugs innocently when she sees my face and points towards where Alec is, the waiter now talking with him. 

“Izzy what is going on?” taking a sip of her coffee that the waiter brought over after delivering her message to Alec. “I told him to pick something special tonight. Now be quiet else you will miss it.” She angled her seat towards the stage where Alec was now sitting guitar in hand. I expected him to sound nervous when he spoke into the microphone but he sounded confident. “Hey guys. Thanks for coming tonight.” The crowd cheered “I want to dedicate this song to someone who has opened my eyes to love and allows me to be the real me with him. Forgiving me each time I push him away. This is Hearts Collide by Måns Zelmerlöw.” 

The crowd goes wild as he gets ready to start singing. However, when he starts to sing the silence that falls upon Java Jones is instant, you can hear the emotion in his voice, you can tell that he is putting his heart into the whole song meaning each word. Each note that Alec hits perfectly with the voice I never knew he had sends chills down my spine; goosebumps appear all over me. When the song goes quiet at points you can hear that he has taken everyone’s breath away for no one has moved or said anything since he sung the first note. 

When he strums the last note on his guitar, he looks out at the crowd no one moves at first but then everyone stands up at once and start clapping. I push my way through the crowd till I am stood in front of him up on the stage, that’s when he notices me and puts out his hand for me to take pulling me up onto the stage with him. “Magnus. What are you doing here?” 

“I never knew you sung. Why did you keep this from me? Of all the things you could’ve kept you chose this.” Still in disbelief at the amazing voice I had just heard come out of the man I loves mouth “I wanted too I just didn’t know how. So Izzy suggested this; letting you follow me here so you could hear me.” I look over at where I left Izzy a mischievous smile on her face she waves at me “So when she sent the waiter over— “Alec smiled at me “He was letting me know you were here.”


End file.
